Equal
by Sueona
Summary: Raito gained the death note and his mind is spinning with his feelings for L and a surprised visit from his past. Who will win? Who will die? This is a crossover with Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Descendants of Darkness.

Pairings: Raito/L, Muraki/Tsuzuki

Summary: Raito gained the death note and his mind is spinning with his feelings for L and a surprised visit from his past. Who will win? Who will die?

Notes: I came up with this idea and it won't leave me alone. So, I wrote it. It is a crossover of Death Note and Descendants of Darkness. Please tell me what you think. Comments will help me write.

It was finally there. Raito finally had the death note. He has return, but he felt incomplete. He stared at L who was working without saying a word. He already had Misa grab the other death note. Criminals once again were dying. He sighed, annoyed. His memories of the time when he gave up the death note came to him, but he had no choice and go forward with his plan. He had to or else. He sat down beside L, feeling those dark soulless eyes staring him down. He knew L knew. He could tell by the stare. Besides, he went right to Misa off the bat. Everyone in the room was silent. His father left, saying something came up and he would return. He turned his head and like he thought L's eyes were on him. He felt the shame eat him alive, consuming his soul. He turned his head, giving L one victory. He closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he felt lips against his. It felt wonderful. It felt like he was whole. Was this the equal he never thought to find in the world? He gave a bitter smile, but it was too late. It would be over soon enough.

Aizawa hissed, "Tell us everything Rem."

Rem spoke, "I told you all I know."

L bit his thumb and spoke, "I doubt that."

Everything became silent as his father walked into the room. There were some gasps and surprised looks. Raito turned his head and stood up in shock. His body shook to the core. Why? How?

Everything fell silent as words spoke, "We need to talk Raito."

The name was a curse flying out of those thin lips. Raito turned to look at his father who looked sad and in distressed. He growled, "There is nothing to discuss, Oriya."

"Who is this and why is he here, Yagami-san?" L asked as the man stood up.

Oriya spoke, "It deals with Muraki."

The one name he did not want to hear. It bought too much to his mind. Something that should stay far away, never reawakening. Raito slammed his hands down on the table, shocking the entire room. He sneered, "I hate Muraki and never want to hear his name again. It is over with, Oriya. HE IS DEAD! They won against him twelve years ago." The last part was whispered. The memories returned. The harsh reality hitting him. He needed to leave and calm down his emotions. His father looked with deep sadness but he would never understand the truth. He walked by Oriya to head out of the room.

Oriya spoke, "Hate him that much. If he was alive, would you kill him where he stood?"

Everyone got silent. Raito did not turn his head, speaking, "I would never kill anyone, Oriya."

"Who are you protecting?" Oriya asked.

Raito turned his head, stating, "I have no idea what you are talking about." He could feel L's eyes on him again. He turned his head to look at the detective. Rem was floating around the others, staring him down. She held a confused look. He shook his head, looking at his father, "You should have never bought him here. I have nothing to discuss with him." He walked away before anymore words could be said. Watari was walking down the hall, looking at him in concern. Did he look like the wreck he felt? He tried to hide behind a calm mask. He walked to the roof, feeling the harsh wind blow against him. He walked to the ledge, staring down the tall building. He took a step onto the ledge, staring down. He found an equal. He felt it in his soul. Only L could kill him. Only he could kill L. Still, time was short. Everything was ending. He felt the pain in his heart and soul, trying to consume him. He closed his eyes, feeling something, he never thought he would ever feel.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

L stared down the man. Who was Muraki? Did this man try to get Raito to confess? Watari walked into the room, not looking pleased with Yagami. He asked, "Who are you?"

Oriya turned to see the notebook floating up, chuckling, "That is not something you see every day."

L growled to see Rem take the death note throwing it at the strange man. To his shock, Oriya did not flinch to see Rem standing before him. Rem looked with questions at Oriya. Yagami was risking everything in the room. He has never seen Raito break open in emotion. Even as they started to make out, Raito was tight lip on emotion.

Rem asked, "You said Muraki. I heard of that man. He is a legend in the world of the dead."

"What do you mean?" Yagami asked.

Rem chuckled coldly, "There are two types of Shinigami. One from Mu and Hades. Muraki took on the most powerful Shinigami from Hades and lived to tell the tale."

Oriya laughed bitterly, "Yes but they got him in the end."

L asked, "How does Raito know this man?"

"He was a doctor for me when I was young," Raito replied as he entered, all emotion wiped from the face.

L knew the other was lying. Yagami kept his mouth shut. Oriya shook his head at Raito, who looked with a deep glare. He jumped on the chair, his toes curling over the chair, asking, "Why is Yagami-kun lying?"

Oriya replied, "He isn't lying. Just another lost soul that Muraki had."

Matsuda asked, "What does that mean?"

Raito hissed, "Leave me alone, Oriya. Get out of here and out of my life."

"You know I cannot leave your life," Oriya remarked.

L sighed, "I'm afraid he must stay, Yagami-kun. He has seen our work at hand. Now, he might be a target for Kira."

Raito sat down, chuckling bitterly, "If you knew Oriya's past, you would already have seen him a target."

"To die without someone by your side. Such a shame. So, used to have death right in front of me," Oriya remarked.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raito felt the world consume him. L was staring, confused. He chuckled at the look. Everyone was staring between them all. He started to type, stating, "We have Kira to catch."

L remarked, "I still feel Yagami-kun is Kira."

Before he could deny, Oriya laughed loudly, "Now that is interesting to the say the least."

"Shut up Oriya," Raito ordered.

L asked, "What do you know, Oriya-san?"

"I'm afraid you will not me to reveal anything," Oriya stated.

Raito watched Oriya lit up a cigarette. He was so used to see him with his pipe. He closed his eyes.

" _Ah, my Light," A deep cold voice spoke._

" _You will find an equal. You will feel the strong desire like never before," The voice continued._

" _All you have is your pride," The voice continued._

" _Ah, my Light," The cold voice sighed._

Raito opened his eyes to see L standing in front of him. He could not hide his emotions in time. L looked shock to see tears of his horror. He wiped them away, pushing the older man away from him. He hissed, "The rules in the book proves my innocence." _Liar. You wrote them._ He thought. He would not kill his equal. It would be Rem like he planned. He could not even have the guts to kill L, himself. The desire in him was strong just like Muraki told him it would be.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

L stared stunned to see tears in those honey eyes. He stared at the strange man who spoke in riddles. Watari was showing Oriya out to go to a room. Everyone was staring him down. This was a mystery again. What did he not know? He asked, "What was his name?"

Raito answered without blinking an eye, "Muraki Kazutaka."

L felt like he would find nothing, but he went to his computer. He knew Yagami was staring down his son. What did he not know? Everyone said they were heading home. He waved them but the chief stood behind Raito. He asked, "Who is he, Yagami-san?"

Yagami sighed, "A doctor."

Before he questioned more, Yagami walked out of the room. Raito was typing away without turning to look at him. He went to his computer, pulling up information. He found the doctor quickly. Seeing he was married twice. The first wife died shortly after their marriage. The second marriage the woman died under mysteriously nature, but nothing could tie anything to anyone. He looked to see such tiredness in Raito. He stood up, hunched over. He stood in front of the teenager, who glanced up. He leaned forward, kissing the lips. They tasted like death, not sweet. The kiss was not returned like before. He pulled back, sighing, "I was hoping I was wrong."

Raito stood up, sighing, "I'm with Misa."

"Didn't seem to mind before," L pointed out. He watched as Raito walked out of the room with a glare. He stared back at Rem who was staring at him. He tilted his head, asking, "Who is Muraki?"

Rem seemed to be thinking, then shrugged her shoulders as she answered, "He was a ruthless murderer who piled his victims before Shinigami feet to draw him into his madness."

L stared shock as he heard the words. There was nothing on record about him being a killer. He turned and walked out. He went to Raito's room. He heard voices, knowing he could see the cameras later to hear everything.

"What are you doing here, Oriya!?" Raito screamed.

"You know why," Oriya replied.

Raito hissed, "I am done with the Muraki name. It haunted me long enough."

"They paid me a visit," Oriya replied.

"It is over when he died!" Raito growled loudly.

L walked into the room to see brown eyes of Oriya stare him down. He looked at Raito who was ready to lose his mind. He asked, "What is going on?"

Oriya turned to Raito stating, "They are looking for Kira. See the problem, Raito. You are a suspect and now they are looking for any damn reason to go after you."

Raito growled, "It is over with. I'm fine. I'm not Kira."

L rubbed his foot along his leg, asking, "Who is looking for Kira?"

Oriya hissed, losing his temper, "I watched him die. I knew that day would come but I'll be damn to see you die!"

Raito looked at him for a second, making him freeze as the teenager spoke, "All I have is my pride."

Oriya snorted, "Looks like you did not forget him."

When Oriya left the room, L asked, "What is going on?"

Raito hissed, "I do not want to talk about it."

L pushed Raito to the bed, staring down to see those eyes filled with hatred. They were once filled with innocence. Now, it was gone. He asked, "Would you mourn my death?"

Raito shook, whispering, "Of course, I would. You are my friend."

"Friendship is not stopping you from your plans," L sighed sadly. What could he do to save Raito? Raito pushed him back, hissing that he was not Kira. He laughed bitterly, "I know my lover. I know Raito is lying. I know Raito is going to kill me." He walked out of the room. Still, he was no closer to finding the truth. He walked into Watari's room to see the man sigh. He sat down, asking, "What do you think?"

Watari went back to the computers, replying, "I told you that is a bad idea to have a relationship with Raito-kun."

L rubbed his foot against his leg, mumbling, "I was not talking about that."

Watari sighed, "This Oriya character is not telling everything. I feel he is bring more problems here than is needed. He rubs me the wrong way. I feel danger in him."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raito stared out the window. Rem was in the room, staring him down but not speaking to him. Oriya knew. He could feel it. He closed his eyes, shutting everything out. He will have to kill his own lover. It was to hurt him the worst way. Why did it all come back? He said the truth. He only had his pride in everything. He heard someone walk into the room. He opened his eyes to see Oriya standing there. There were cameras in every room in this place. He made his peace long ago.

Oriya sighed, "Do you really hate him?"

Raito thought over it but did not answer. He did not want to reveal his truth to anyone. He was alone until the end. He touched the glass, feeling his world pulling him down. It would be over soon. It would be a huge surprise to everyone.

Oriya snorted, "You could have come to me."

No, he couldn't. Raito turned around to face Oriya. The long brown hair flowed over the man. He sighed, "I am only a weakness."

"Yes," Oriya agreed.

Raito felt the tears, pushing them back. The pain was too much. He was Kira. He was setting up his lover's death and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He smiled bitterly, "I have found an equal." He didn't know why he was telling Oriya since the man was not going to understand. He shook his head, sighing, "It doesn't matter."

"I told you I will not watch you die," Oriya remarked.

Raito laughed bitterly, "Death came and took me already."

Oriya stated, "I die for one name and only one name."

Raito whispered, "Muraki." He heard L walk into the room. Rem looked with a glare at them all. He leaned against the glass. He asked, "Would you do anything for me, Oriya?" L looked with a look of anger. Watari walked into the room with a gun pointed at Oriya.

Oriya did not move an inch, staring at him, "Anything you want, Light, it is yours."

Raito looked into the brown eyes, stating with a bitter smile, "Protect my family." Oriya took a step forward, pleading with him. He turned his head to L to see confusion on his face. He laughed, "You played well, L. So, well. Damn I fell. No God would fall prey. I AM KIRA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Descendants of Darkness.

Pairings: Raito/L, Muraki/Tsuzuki

Summary: Raito gained the death note and his mind is spinning with his feelings for L and a surprised visit from his past. Who will win? Who will die?

Notes: Thanks for the two comments for the story. I know it seems uninteresting at the moment but it does get better. Please read and comment. I love to read people thoughts on the story. Enjoy and comment.

L stood frozen as heard the words. Watari looked shocked. He turned to see hatred like never before rolling off of Raito. Why did it feel like his heart was hurting? Was he dying? Oriya took a step forward toward Raito. This made no sense to his mind, leaving him frozen in his orders.

Oriya growled, "Say it. Claim it and I will walk you out of here."

Raito laughed coldly, "I will never claim it. Never again. I hate him."

Rem hissed loudly, "I should kill you where you stand Raito Yagami."

L watched as Raito showed no fear to his life. It made no sense. Everything was spinning in his head. He finally ordered, "Watari take Yagami-kun down to the cell."

Raito sighed, "Piece of advice, do not go after Misa or Rem will kill you."

L glared to hiss, "That is how you plan to end me."

"Love is foolish. It does not exist," Raito said instead of answering.

L froze as he felt lips against his. They were rotten and cold, lifeless. Raito pulled back, giving a bitter look. He ordered, "Call in the task force." Watari nodded his head as Raito walked out without saying another word. L looked at Oriya who was staring out the window, frozen in his spot. He had questions. He asked, "What are really doing here?"

Oriya sighed, "Trying to save a soul, who will never take my help."

L walked to his desk. His heart was racing. It was hurting him. Rem glared at him, swearing to end his life if he made a wrong move. He jumped to his seat, hunched over. Why did Raito confess? Raito was winning. It made no sense. He stared at the man to see him silent and tense.

It took an hour to get everyone inside. They were all looking at him like he was some kind of savior. He was not. The case interested him. Nothing else really mattered. He leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling. Raito ran him through the works.

Yagami spoke, "Where is Raito?"

When Watari walked into the room, L answered, "In the holding cell."

Everyone yelled at once, "WHAT!?"

L did not look at them as he revealed, "Yagami-kun confessed. Yagami-kun is Kira. And Misa-chan is the second Kira."

Rem growled, "Anyone goes after Misa and I will kill you."

Yagami growled, "It can't be."

Oriya chuckled bitterly in his seat. L turned to look at the man, stating, "I think it is time to come clean, Oriya-san."

"There is nothing I can say," Oriya replied.

L asked, "Who is coming after Kira?"

Oriya turned to look at him, sighing, "It does not matter. This is his battle and his pride will let no one else in it."

L stood up with a glare, ordering, "You will tell us." Everyone was silent. Everyone was lost. He felt it too. He was truly hoping he was wrong about the case even though he knew he was right.

Oriya turned away from his stare, looking straight ahead, "He gained the attention of those not of this world." The man paused, laughing, "Ah, he is truly no different than Muraki. He had the same look Muraki did for years. Death and madness."

Rem spoke, "I do not know how he would know a demon like Muraki."

"He didn't know him for long. I told you just a lost soul trapped by Muraki," Oriya replied.

Yagami sat in his seat, mumbling between his hands, "What do you mean, Oriya-san?"

Oriya looked at him for a second before sighing, "If you want to meet death, Muraki was it. I knew his hatred and rage. I was trapped by Muraki. Muraki was death itself and he played the game well."

Aizawa growled, "Makes it sound like he was a criminal."

Oriya laughed bitterly, "He was far worse than any criminal you faced. Muraki was truly a murderer with no feeling who he destroyed."

Matsuda asked in shock, "Why didn't Raito kill you?"

L tilted his head, seeing Oriya give off a smile. He looked at Yagami who still held his head in his hands. It was an interesting question to bring up.

Oriya answered, "The same reason Muraki never did. I can clean up their mess if they so desire it." Everything froze as Oriya spoke again, "I was wondering when you would come, Shinigami."

L turned his head to see a tall man with brown hair and purple eyes. He asked, frozen on the spot, "How did you get in here?"

The man sighed, "My name is Tsuzuki Asato."

Watari asked with a glare, "How did you get in here?"

Tsuzuki ignored his caretaker, "I never thought to face Muraki ever again."

Oriya responded, "You are not. He is dead."

Tsuzuki tossed photos to their feet. L stared in shock as he saw crime scene of Misa. He whispered, "It can't be."

Tsuzuki announced, "Amane Misa is dead. I feel the next target to be Kira, himself."

Oriya stood up, walking to him. Oriya stared at the photos without showing an inch of emotion. L knew law should punish Raito but he refused to let him be murdered. He growled, "Who?"

Rem screamed, "NO! Misa! I will kill him! I will!"

Tsuzuki sighed, "You made so many problems. Giving a death note to a human only causes pain. Their living hell."

L stared at the room lit up in waves of colors. He took a step back as he saw Rem turn into dust. He stared at the man who was not something they could face. What was this man? What did he want with Raito? Everyone in the room held a look of shock, pain, and fear. He ordered, "Watari, get Raito out of here."

Oriya looked at Tsuzuki, replying, "Even the dead can return."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raito sat in the cell, wondering if they were watching him. He closed his eyes, shutting the world out. He wondered if they would make a move on Misa. He was lost. He was damned. He had a trump card but he refused to use it. He wanted so much but so much to end. He could not end his lover and he hated it. He hated that love came.

" _Love does not exist for us."_

" _Desire is all we will ever feel."_

" _Don't you see not even death can let us escape it."_

" _Light, run."_

" _Ah, my Light, you must leave."_

" _Death engulfs us."_

" _They have come for me at last."_

" _You are my weakness."_

Raito felt the tears. He hated the man. He hated him with a passion. Rage was building inside of him. He rolled over, trying to forget his lessons. He had nothing. He heard the door and looked over to see L hunched over. There was stress in the man. He asked, annoyed, "What did Oriya do?"

L replied, "Misa-chan is dead."

Raito stared at the man without showing an emotion. L sighed and ordered him to come upstairs. Did the task force turn their backs on L? He walked in frozen in his tracks. Purple eyes stared at him deeply. He did not turn away from the look. The task force looked beaten. They look like they were ready to end his life where he stood. He asked coldly, "Why bring me up here, L? It is over. I confessed."

Yagami stood up, asking in a shout, "WHY!?"

Raito chuckled bitterly, "Criminals deserved to die. They all deserve to die."

L held up his hand and Oriya grabbed his dad before he went after him. Raito turned his head away from those sad eyes. He asked again, "Why did you bring me up here?"

Tsuzuki sighed, "Just a child."

L answered, "Misa-chan was murdered. Tsuzuki-san says the man responsible for it is after you next."

"Why care? I die anyways," Raito asked. He saw a flicker of emotion in those dark eyes. He didn't want anyone to know what was between him and L. Was it to save face to him or was it to save face of L? He turned away from those eyes. He couldn't stare in them. He asked, "Where is Rem?"

Tsuzuki answered, "I ended her."

Raito didn't look at the purple eyes. He walked to his seat and sat down. Oriya was still holding back his dad. He mumbled, "Who cares if someone is after my life?"

Tsuzuki snorted, "You do not know Muraki very well."

Everything froze as he sat there. His dad looked at him, opening his mouth. Oriya whispered something to his dad that made the mouth shut. He turned his chair around, turning his back on everyone. His heart was racing. The pain was real.

Matsuda whispered, "Raito said he was dead."

Tsuzuki asked, "How did you know him, kid?"

Oriya answered for him, "He was his doctor when he was a child."

Raito didn't say a word. L touched his shoulder and he felt the tension in him. L knew it was a lie. L knew there was more to the story. He could never reveal. He was a weakness. Instead, he ordered, "Let me see the crime scene."

Aizawa growled, "Why should we show you that?"

L sighed as he pulled up the information on the computer, stating, "Enough Aizawa-san. Enough everyone. Justice will be served."

Raito looked at the crime scene. He felt a little pull to see Misa's lifeless body. He shut it out quickly as he kept looking. It never bothered him to look. There was a message written in blood on the wall. He clicked on the picture enlarging it.

 _Kira, come out and play with a real killer._

Raito blinked his eyes. He glanced to Oriya who walked to his side. He did not open his mouth. He stared at the message as clear as day. He whispered, "A real killer, huh?"

Oriya touched his shoulder, replying, "I can help you."

"Do not want it and there is nothing you can do until I ask," Raito chuckled. L stared at him then at Oriya. There were questions in those eyes.

Tsuzuki sighed, "You are a child. You do not this man as well as you think you do. I swear to protect you."

Raito taunted, "You should not make promises you cannot keep." He closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He was only a weakness. He will always be. He hated the man.

Oriya growled, "Like you are not here to end Raito's life."

Raito hissed, "Back off Oriya. Death came for me and won." He felt Oriya's stare but he didn't open his eyes.

L sighed, "Everyone be careful, but return home for the moment."

Raito knew L was trying to get him alone. It seemed a pleasant idea at the moment. He opened his eyes to see purple eyes staring at him. The Shinigami walked to him and Oriya stood in his way. He asked, "Would you chose me over Muraki?" Everyone froze in place. Oriya turned his head to look at him. There were no emotions. He stated, "I do not want your help, Oriya. Now, I'm ordering you to get lost."

Yagami spoke, "I am not leaving my son at the moment."

L spoke, "I'm afraid you are. Everyone leave."

Oriya stared at him for a second, sighing, "I'm too caught into this to leave."

Matsuda asked, "Do you think Muraki would kill you?"

Tsuzuki hissed, "He will kill anyone in his way. He cares little for life."

Raito knew that was a lie. He closed his eyes, mumbling, "Everyone just get lost. I lost."

Aizawa asked, "Why?"

Mogi finally spoke, "You were winning. It makes no sense."

Raito sighed sadly, "I cared when I should never have." He stood up and walked out of the room with Watari following. He asked, "Am I meant to go back to the cell?"

Watari stared at him, stating, "L ordered me to take you to the room you shared with him."

Raito nodded his head as he headed in the direction of the room. It would seem a conversation would come up. What was the plans? What will happen? He cared when he shouldn't have. He entered, knowing the cameras were in the room. He flopped to the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Death was coming for him. He could take the help, but his pride was not letting him. Nonsense. The truth was he knew Oriya would die. Oriya was all he had of a past he tried to push away from him for years.

L walked in and asked, "Is Raito-kun okay?"

"No," Raito gave an honest answer and then asked, "Did they leave?"

L answered, "They were not happy about it but they did. Oriya went to his room, saying he is a target too. Tsuzuki-san said he'll watch out the building."

Raito sat up, grabbing L by the shirt. Before a word could escape, he sealed the lips, biting at them. He wanted anything but the pain. He could not fall. He could not be a weakness. L pushed him to the bed, holding his wrists down. Those dark eyes were trying to read him. He wanted to beg, but bit his lip.

L asked, "Why did Raito-kun confess?"

Raito laughed, "It bothers you that much. You won, L." L glared down at him and he flipped them over, staring down at L. He whispered, "I cared. I cared when I should never have."

L asked, "Does Raito-kun love me?"

Raito chuckled, "Love doesn't exist." He sealed the lips, feeling L flip them back over. L wanted answers but he did not want to answer. He groaned when the tongue thrust into his mouth. It was hot like he remembered when he forgot his memories. He arched his back as hips thrust down. He bit his lip as L started to lick his neck. It was a thrill to have his mind go blank.

L whispered into his ear, "Raito-kun is trying to forget something, trying to drown into something else."

"Shut up," Raito ordered as his shirt was toss over his head. Hands molded against his heated skin. He groaned, "L." It was working. The pain was disappearing. He felt the need to feel the pale skin. He pulled L up from his chest, taking off the white shirt. He groaned as he saw the pale skin. He could see scars on the man's chest, always wanting to know how they happened. He ran over them to see L staring at him without saying a word.

L grabbed his hands, sighing, "Raito-kun must tell me to save him."

Raito leaned up, kissing the lips, rubbing their cloth cocks together. He was not ready to reveal his truth to anyone. L pulled their clothes off and licked down to his chest. He ran his fingers through the black hair, pulling at it when a nipple was bitten and sucked. He bit his lip to stop the groan ready to escape. This was a strong desire. It was so strong he did not know how to control it. He was not taught how to.

L spoke as the lips moved down his body, "We should stop this."

"No," Raito whispered.

As L ran hands over his body, L asked, "Why does Raito-kun…"

"Light," Raito sighed.

L asked confused, "What?"

Raito grabbed L, rolling over, feeling the heat between their bodies. He whispered, "Call me Light." L kissed him as hands marked him, waking his entire body up. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to forget for a while. L flipped them over, grabbing something from the bed. He held his hands onto the bed as he felt slick fingers run across his hard cock down to his opening. L was staring at him again, trying to figure him out. He wanted to lose his control for a few moments. He wanted to stop from standing in control for the moment, but he wasn't going to voice it. He hissed and bit his lower lip as he felt two fingers inside of him.

L repeated himself, "We should not be doing this."

Raito hissed, "Shut up." _I need this,_ he thought. Anything but what was coming his way. He wanted to take this with him until the end of time. L kissed him, distracting him from the fingers. The passion was strong. He saw passion in those dark eyes. He moaned without meaning to. The desire was too strong for him to hold back. When he wrapped his legs around L's thin waist, he ordered, "Do it already." He snapped his head back, eyes closing as he felt the thick cock slowly enter him. He wanted to yell that he wasn't weak, but it would be a lie. He was a weakness, always to be used for that. He gripped at the strong back as small thrusts started to make him feel pleasure than pain. Lips kissed him again. He grabbed the black hair as he felt the pale back. The pleasure was building. Would it have been different without his memories of the death note? What did L feel about coupling with a killer? He didn't have the answers. When a hand wrapped around, he snapped his eyes, seeing white stars behind his eyes. He came with a deep groan, "L."

L thrust inside a few times, whispering into his ear, "Light."

As they flopped to the bed, trying to catch their breath, Raito stared at the ceiling. Someone was coming for him. They wanted him dead. He has been dead for a while. The pain was the same. He did not say a word as L hunched into the bathroom. He did not say anything as L came out, cleaning him up. When L put on his pants and hunched sitting up in the bed, staring at him, he sighed. He turned his head to see those dark soulless eyes staring him down.

L asked, "Is Raito-kun okay?"

"No," Raito answered again. L tilted his head, studying him. He sighed, "Do not concern yourself over it. Death is waiting for me no matter what."

"Who is Muraki really?" L asked, biting the thumb.

Raito snorted, "A doctor I knew." L sighed, annoyed and he smirked. He closed his eyes to hear L get comfortable in the bed.

An hour later, Raito felt the heartbeat of his lover strong as he stared down at the peaceful expression from sleep. Did he look the same? He moved away from the bed, grabbing his clothes. As he was dressed, he walked through the halls. He closed his eyes as he stopped in front of one door. He raised his hand and knocked. Cameras were everywhere. It did not matter.

Oriya answered with a word, "Yes?"

Raito walked inside the room as Oriya followed with shutting the door behind him. He did not turn around, asking, "Are you willing to risk your life for me?"

Oriya answered, "Yes."

Raito turned around to see Oriya leaning against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He stared at the only one he could count on. He caved and ordered, "Go out there and find details about the killer."

"Why take my help now?" Oriya asked.

Raito chuckled, "L is my equal. I will only accept death by his hands and only I can kill him."

Oriya snorted, "You love him."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Descendants of Darkness.

Pairings: Raito/L, Muraki/Tsuzuki

Summary: Raito gained the death note and his mind is spinning with his feelings for L and a surprised visit from his past. Who will win? Who will die?

Notes: Hello readers. I really wish people would comment. It does get better. Please comment and tell me what you think.

Raito stared at Oriya. The words repeated in his head. He took a step toward Oriya. He leaned against the man, whispering, "Do this for me."

Oriya sighed, "I'm a damned soul. Trapped in the web of death. I will always stand by your side."

Raito leaned up to Oriya's ear and whispered, "Find this death and protect my family." He felt lost as arms pulled him into a hug. He felt the tears. He felt his world crumbling around him as he held tight on the kimono Oriya would always wear. He whispered, "Do this for me, my friend." He pulled away from the comfort and walked out of the room. He would break apart if he continued to stay inside. Oriya knew it and Oriya was trying to find his answers. He walked into the working station. He handed a slip of paper to Oriya to give him the number that Oriya would need. He walked to the large windows. The wind was kicking up. The rain was pouring. The lightening was fierce.

Watari walked into the room, sighing, "Oriya-san left."

Raito nodded his head, not sure what to say to the elderly man. He continued to lean against the glass, wondering what it would be like to fall from the building. He wanted to be alive, but at the same time wanted to die. It would be beautiful to die by L's hands.

Watari spoke, "I heard most of what you said to Oriya. Are you willing to risk his life like this?"

Raito chuckled darkly, "Trust me what is coming after me, no one can stop. I need to know for sure what I am against."

Watari asked, "Do you think it is Muraki like that thing said?"

Raito turned his head to stare at the storm rolling outside, sighing sadly, "It could be."

Watari spoke, "You knew before Tsuzuki said anything. You knew the murderer."

Raito chuckled, "Like Oriya said, I was a lost soul."

Watari asked, "Why didn't your father know?"

Raito turned around to face the window. He placed his hand on the glass. The coldness was keeping him grounded. He sighed, "Muraki killed in front of me. I saw death at the age of four. I learned to hate him." _Lie_. He felt his world crumble. He had to play his hand right. He had to ensure no one could take everything from him. Watari touched his shoulder, staring into his eyes through the glass. The elderly man being kind to him. He shook the hand, stating, "Do not worry about it, Watari. This is my battle now and Oriya is the only one I trust."

Watari spoke, "I thought you trust us."

Raito laughed, "It was a game." Before more words could be said, L walked into the room, looking at him with an annoyed look. He shrugged his shoulders and flopped to the loveseat. He heard that Mogi was going through Misa's belongings to find the other death note. Should be interesting with Ryuk around again. He leaned his head back, knowing the task force would be here soon. Oriya was doing the leg work and he knew for sure that Oriya would report back to him.

L spoke, "I presume we will meet another Shinigami."

Raito smirked as he answered, "Ryuk is his name and he isn't very helpful." The task force walked in and was ordered everyone to touch the death note. Aizawa was not in the mood to let him touch it but did as he ordered. He heard a dark laughter as he spoke, "Hello again, Ryuk."

Ryuk laughed darkly, "You know Raito, this is even more fun. I thought it was over for you."

L asked, "Where is Yagami-san?"

Matsuda whispered, "He said he would kill Raito if he came. So, he decided to stay away."

Ryuk laughed loudly, "You got caught and dear daddy wants to end you."

Raito closed his eyes as he spoke, "We both know that cannot happen." Everyone in the room went silent staring him down. He asked, "Who killed Misa?"

Ryuk remarked, "Where would be the fun if I told you?"

Aizawa stated, "Tsuzuki told us that Muraki did it."

Ryuk floated to him, chuckling, "Muraki, huh? That demon is fierce."

Mogi pointed out, "You are the second to call him a demon."

Ryuk sighed, "That is because he has demon blood in him."

Raito froze by that word. He opened his eyes to look at Ryuk who was laughing and bouncing around the walls. Watari walked to him, seeing his distress. A hand touched his shoulder. He asked, "Can you kill him?" Everyone yelled except L.

Ryuk laughed, "No."

"Why not?" Matsuda asked.

Ryuk explained for the first time, "The death note cannot affect a demon. It is impossible. Their bodies heal too quickly for the death note to take them out."

Raito smirked, speaking, "Is that so?" Ryuk turned to look at him. Ryuk tilted his head in question and he replied, "Where would be the fun if I told you?"

Aizawa asked, "What you up to Raito?"

Raito shrugged his shoulders, noticing L silent. He stood up, sitting beside L, stating, "I was curious if we could take down Muraki that way."

Ryuk snickered, "Like I would kill for you, Raito. You know I am just here for the show. Though know one thing, when your time is up, I will write your name down in my death note."

Raito smirked as he laughed, "So you have reminded me countless times." Everyone gasped in the room. He taunted, "Seems fitting, don't you think?" L slammed his hands down onto the desk, glaring at him.

L asked, "What does that mean?"

Ryuk chuckled, "When Raito's time is up, I claim his life with the death note. I swore the moment we met."

Matsuda whispered, "Raito dies any ways."

Raito answered, "Yes."

A sad voice sighed, "You should have never made a pack with a Shinigami."

Raito turned his head to look at Tsuzuki, taunting, "Feel for me, Tsuzuki-san?" Tsuzuki sent a glare toward him, but said nothing. He ignored the stare.

Tsuzuki asked, "Where did Oriya go?"

Watari answered, "He left."

Tsuzuki sighed, "I would not trust him. He is only friends with Muraki. His loyalty is with that man."

L looked at him with Watari. Raito tilted his head, but did not speak up. Tsuzuki tossed photos down. Another attack. Tsuzuki left, glaring at Ryuk who was laughing. He asked, "What is it, Ryuk?"

Ryuk chuckled, "I never thought you would gain Hades attention but it makes no sense why they would send out their most powerful Shinigami to handle you."

Raito hid his smile and distress from everyone as he started to pull up the murder. L said nothing as he went through the photos. The message was the same. His cell phone rung loudly in the room. Everyone turned to look at him.

L ordered, "Speaker."

Raito didn't care what others heard. He answered, "Yes, Oriya."

Oriya spoke, "I pulled some stings to look into the murders. The girl was killed and she had silver hair in her hand but sadly that evidence disappeared. The police are going crazy about that. There was another murder."

Raito sighed, "So, Tsuzuki-san showed us."

Oriya continued, "I got to go to the crime scene. It is supernatural. I felt that much. It was a weak power in the room lingering."

Raito asked as he clicked away, "Was her life drained?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Aizawa asked coldly.

Oriya laughed, "Speaker phone. As for your question, no."

"The game is on," Raito sighed.

Oriya asked, "Are you going to do something stupid again?"

L answered before he could say a word, "Oriya-san should not worry. Yagami-kun is not leaving my sight."

Oriya hummed, "That is what worries me more. Whatever. Listen Raito, I got to go."

Raito asked before Oriya hung up, "By the way, how did you get that close for information?"

Oriya chuckled darkly, "I let slip Muraki's name."

Raito stated, "Tsuzuk-san told us not to trust you. That your loyalty is only to Muraki."

Oriya snorted, "He knows nothing."

Raito sighed, "So true. Keep your leg work but kept an eye open."

Oriya responded, "Same goes for you too."

Raito shut off the phone with everyone staring him down. Silver hair was found with Misa. He turned to the bouncing Shinigami, asking, "Who killed Misa?"

Ryuk sighed, "You are being annoying. It isn't like you cared for her."

Raito stood up, stating, "This attack is targeting me. I want to be prepare."

"If it was Muraki, you are screwed, Raito," Ryuk laughed.

Matsuda asked, "Why say if?"

Ryuk muttered, "Whatever killed Misa, kept their face covered. I cannot see their name or life span." The Shinigami floated to him, laughing, "Yours is strange, Raito. It keeps going up and down. I never saw life spans do that before."

Aizawa growled, "This person is dangerous."

Raito pointed out, "It means he knows about Shinigami and the death note." Everyone turned to him as he continued, "He covered his face to prevent his name to be seen. Beside the supernatural death is a good point to show he knows everything."

Ryuk snorted, "You are playing with the big boys if it was really Muraki. I told you Raito, Muraki is a demon."

Raito flinched, but noticed no one saw it. Watari kept staring at him. He spoke, "He is killer and I can't stand that."

Ryuk laughed, "You are a killer too even if it was harming criminals. A human who gains the death note only knows pain."

Raito whispered so low that barely he heard his words, "I felt pain a long time ago." He flopped to his seat, pulling up the police records. He sighed, "Let us see if this was happening before. Misa might not have been his first and I just didn't notice."

Ryuk chuckled darkly, "You were too busy playing a game with L."

Raito ignored the Shinigami as he started to pull up records. Everyone in the room was staring at him but he didn't care. Ryuk was floating around him, looking above his head from time to time.

"Hey Raito. Hey. Stop ignoring me!" Ryuk whined.

Raito stood up, going into the kitchen. When he returned, everyone was staring at him strangely as he held two apples in his hand. He tossed them into the air with Ryuk grabbing them. He hissed, "Shut up, Ryuk or I will stop giving you apples."

Ryuk mumbled around his apple, "I might just write down your name."

"Then where would be the fun," Raito replied as he sat down. L stared at him with a tint of concern. Watari walked to his ward, whispering something into L's ear. He kept staring at crime scene after one and another, trying to find anything that fit the profile he had in his head. The silver hair was a concern, but could it be true?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsuzuki stood by the window of the hotel room that was close to L's building. Those eyes of the child were so cold and lifeless. The tone was ice. He heard the door, glancing back to see concern blue eyes staring at him. Tatsumi pushed up his glasses with a finger. He asked, "Where is Hisoka?"

Tatsumi answered, "Kurosaki went to get some food."

Tsuzuki nodded his head, turning to look out in the storm. He sighed, "He is a child."

Tatsumi asked, "Kira?"

Tsuzuki mumbled, "Yeah. Still, those eyes, the voice, and his taunts is like…"

Hisoka walked into the room, asking, "Are you all right, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki put a shield around his emotions, sighing, "It is nothing. What are our orders?"

Tatsumi pushed up his glasses again, stating, "To take Muraki in and prevent the living know about him. Second, Kira will stand before Lord Enma to be judged for his crimes."

Hisoka replied, "I could read him better if I was in the same room as him."

Tsuzuki shook his head, replying, "Even us can die by the death note and a Shinigami is there."

Tatsumi asked, "Why not destroy the Shinigami?"

Tsuzuki looked out the window, replying, "Because he might get us close to Muraki. I do not understand why he was giving an afterlife. He should be destroyed for good."

Tatsumi sighed, "Tsuzuki."

Hisoka hissed, "I agree with Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki put a deep shield around his emotions, gaining a disappointed look from his partner. He knew the reason. He played with his watch, knowing the scars were hidden. He felt Tatsumi staring at him. He knew Muraki losing meant his escape from his duties for once and for all. He pushed away from the window, mumbling, "I'm not hungry. I'm going to go outside for a bit."

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka started to say.

Tatsumi spoke firmly, "Let him go, Kurosaki."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

L typed away, noticing Raito fell asleep at the desk. He did not disturb the teenager, who barely slept since his confession. He studied all the crimes around the time Kira appeared, but he had no idea what to look for. He wanted to demand his answers. Watari told him about the murder Raito witness as a child. Was that what drove Raito into thinking criminals deserve to die? He looked to see Ryuk staring at Raito in a confusion matter. He asked, "Ryuk-san is something wrong with Yagami-kun?"

Aizawa asked, "Why the hell are we letting him sleep like this? He is a killer."

Matsuda sighed, "Sleeping and he doesn't look like he could do any of this."

Mogi replied, "You heard his words like the rest of us. His voice sounded so insane."

Ryuk chuckled, "He did more than any Shinigami from my world. He is fun."

L leaned back in his seat. He knew justice would be served. It would seem this Shinigami would take Raito's life. He felt pain. He was truly feeling for the teenager. He glanced over to Raito who jumped from his seat, breathing heavy. The task force looked at him. He saw the fear in the eyes. He stood up, hunching over, "Yagami-kun is all right?"

Raito answered, "It is nothing."

Aizawa sighed, "I don't think it is nothing since you jumped."

Before Raito could answer, Raito's phone rung again. L ordered, "Any time it rings, it will be on speaker phone." Raito nodded his head and answered.

Oriya spoke, "Raito, there was another murder."

Raito asked, "Did you get information?"

Oriya sighed, "Katsue was the one who died."

L asked, "Who is Katsue?"

Raito slammed his hands down onto the desk, growling, "That bastard!"

Oriya spoke, "Talk to me in private."

L ordered, "That will not happen. Everyone will hear this."

Oriya growled, "Light."

Raito spoke, defeated, "Tell us all."

Oriya sighed, "She told me that the killer said one word."

Raito asked, "What?"

Oriya answered, "Weakness."

Raito froze and asked, "What did you sense?"

Oriya replied, "Weak power. He was close, watching my moves. He wanted me to hear her words."

L spoke, "Get back here, Oriya-san."

Oriya laughed bitterly, "I'm afraid that is what he wants. Light, this is not going to end well for anyone."

Raito yelled, "I'm am not anyone weakness! I refuse to be!"

L turned his head to look to see Raito shaking uncontrollable. He stood up, walking to the teenager. He was shocked to see tears.

Oriya sighed, "Tell me what you were taught."

Raito laughed bitterly, "I am trapped and all I have is my pride. Pride to never lose unless an equal takes me on."

Oriya ordered, "Then follow that lesson until the bitter end. Do not fall until it is to your equal."

L stared at the phone as it was hung up. He stared to see Raito losing all control of all his emotions. He did nothing when Raito swiped everything to the floor.

Aizawa asked, "What was that about?"

Ryuk flew to Raito, asking, "What was that? Tell me, Raito."

Raito stared at the wall, stating, "A lesson I learned so long ago. A lesson I can never forget."

"A doll," Tsuzuki sighed.

Raito growled, "You know nothing, Tsuzuki-san."

L turned to see the Shinigami leaning against the wall. Those purple eyes were looking sad and enraged. He looked back to the teenager, asking, "Did Muraki teach you that?"

"Tell me, kid, what did Muraki do to you. I can help you," Tsuzuki demanded.

Raito turned and walked to Tsuzuki, hissing coldly, "I hate him, Tsuzuki-san. I hated him in the last twelve years. You are not here to help me. You want to taste his blood. You want to take me down as much as you wish to take him down."

Tsuzuki asked, "Do you love him?"

Raito snorted, "I told you I hate him."

L sighed when Raito walked out of the room. The task force was looking at him strangely. He asked, "What do you know, Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki sighed as those purple eyes glanced out the door, "Nothing to be honest. Muraki is not letting us find him. He is making sure this game is between him and Kira."

Aizawa asked, "What is their connection? There is more than just a doctor."

L asked, "Has anyone asked Yagami-san?"

Mogi sighed, "Chief only says Muraki was a doctor to Raito and that is all."

Ryuk laughed, "Anything dealing with Muraki is not good. This is so much fun."

L shook his head and walked out of the room. Watari gave him a sharp look, but he continued to go to the room. He entered to see Raito throwing things everywhere. He jumped up on the bed, curling his toes over the edge. He stared at the teenager who was losing control. He spoke, "Watari told me about the past."

Raito fell to his knees, mumbling, "It is a game. I have to win. I have to."

L stood up, pulling Raito into his body. Hands grip him and asked, "What is this about, Raito?" Raito shook his head and he sighed, "Light." Raito leaned up and kissed him with need.

Aizawa walked in and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS, L!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Descendants of Darkness.

Pairings: Raito/L, Muraki/Tsuzuki

Summary: Raito gained the death note and his mind is spinning with his feelings for L and a surprised visit from his past. Who will win? Who will die?

Notes: Hello readers. Please comment. Hope you enjoy the story.

L stared at Aizawa who looked enraged. He looked down to see Raito hiding his face from view. The emotions were too strong for Raito to block them. He stood up, hunching over as he spoke, "My private life is not anyone's concern."

Aizawa hissed, "Involved with a killer says different."

Raito whispered loud enough for them to hear, "Leave me alone. Just get out of here."

L walked out with Aizawa following him. As he entered, Tsuzuki was still leaning against the wall. He walked to his seat, jumping onto it. His toes were curling around the chair. He leaned his head back. He needed to know the truth. It was killing him not knowing every detail.

Aizawa growled, "Are you going to say anything, L?"

Matsuda asked, "What gotten into you, Aizawa?"

Aizawa hissed his answered, "I walked into L kissing Raito."

Everyone in the room asked at the same time, "What?"

Watari sighed as his caretaker walked to him, "I told you it was a bad idea."

"L doesn't listen very well," Raito spoke from the doorway.

L turned his eyes to the teenager to see his mask in place. He tilted his head, muttering, "You work quickly."

Tsuzuki sighed, "Kid, I need to know."

Raito laughed coldly, "I hate you too, Tsuzuki-san. You didn't even have the guts to kill him, yourself. You let another Shinigami to take his life. Where is your demon blood?"

L stared at the teenager and did not move an inch when Tsuzuki slammed Raito into the wall. He never thought to see that kind of rage out of the Shinigami. Ryuk was chuckling madly.

Raito continued to taunt, "Ah, did I hit a sore spot? You are demon. Your eyes prove it. You live and heal."

Tsuzuki growled, "Muraki told you this. Stop playing games you can never win, kid."

L stood up, sighing, "Yagami-kun."

Raito smirked as Tsuzuki took a step back, taunting more, "To kill him means your end, Tsuzuki-san. This mission is an end to yourself."

L watched as Tsuzuki froze from walking out the door. He turned his head to Raito, staring him down. Ryuk was quiet watching the whole show. What is going on? He needed to know. It was driving him up the wall not to know.

Raito sighed out his question, "Ask yourself this Tsuzuki-san, why did Hades send their most powerful Shinigami to end my life? I am only some human who toyed with the death note."

L watched as Tsuzuki disappeared as Raito walked to the desk and sat down. He rubbed his foot across his leg. Raito was being very quiet about details. He finally spoke, "Yagami-kun needs to tell us."

Ryuk chuckled, "Hey Raito what was that about? I wouldn't mess with that Shinigami. He is as dangerous as Muraki."

Raito sighed, "Weakness, L. It always deals with weakness. Everyone has it. Tsuzuki-san weakness is the loss of human life."

Ryuk asked, "What is your weakness, Raito?"

Raito laughed, "Sorry Ryuk but I have no plan of letting people see that."

L jumped onto his chair, asking, "Do you know Muraki's weakness?"

Raito lied straight to his face, "No."

L glared as everyone look defeated. Ryuk kept staring Raito down. He shook his head, turning to look at his caretaker who looked sadly at Raito. When Watari walked to him, he whispered to Watari, "Talk with Yagami-san and find out the true connection between Muraki and Raito. There is more to this story." Watari nodded in agreement and left.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oriya stared into the brown eyes of Yagami. The man was curling his hands into fists. He stared at the house that had a chance to change everything. At least, he hoped it would. He sighed, "Raito is losing."

"He deserves to be jailed for his crimes," Yagami growled.

"Believe that so much but understand nothing. Why did you not tell your family yet what Raito is?" Oriya asked. His kimono was fisted and there was rage in the eyes. He sighed, "Raito is losing his mind into this game."

"People's lives are not a game," Yagami hissed.

Oriya shook his head as Yagami headed across the street to his house. He spoke, "This is a suicide mission for him. Raito is trying to fall to death's arms." Yagami froze in his step. He continued, "Everything fell apart twelve years ago. Everything went to hell then. No matter how hard he tried to escape, he was pulled right back to it. His only thought and his hope is death to claim. Do you not care, Yagami-san?"

Yagami sighed, "Of course, I care. He is my son."

Oriya snorted, "Nice way to show it." He walked away, turning the corner to see purple eyes to stare at him. He pulled out his pipe and lit it. He asked, "What do you want, Shinigami?"

"What did Muraki do to that kid?" Tsuzuki asked coldly.

Oriya knew he was playing with fire. He sighed as he looked at the Yagami's household. He saw a car pull up. He saw Watari step out and go to the house. He answered, "Dragged him into darkness." He walked, but had his arm grabbed. He looked at Tsuzuki coldly. He stated, "There is nothing you can do. I doubt even with your strength can protect Raito from death."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raito sighed as he looked at the police records. There were so many to go over. He was even spreading into other countries. He doubted that would happen but he had to make sure. He typed away. He felt tired. He felt the exhaustion. He snapped his head back as Ryuk floated in front of him. He growled, "What do you want?"

Ryuk asked, "Hey Raito, why does your first name keep going back to Light and Raito."

Everyone turned their heads and Raito answered, "Raito means Light. It was a nickname once." He went to work as Ryuk tilted his head. The damn Shinigami was annoying him. There was a ring that got everyone to look over. He answered, "Yes Oriya."

"I presume I am on speaker," Oriya remarked.

L answered for him, "Oriya-san would be correct."

Oriya sighed, "Raito, that Shinigami saw me talking with your dad."

Raito remained calm, but asked, "What did he want?"

Oriya laughed, "Think he is trying to figure you out. What the hell did you say to him?"

Raito answered, "The things Muraki told me."

Oriya mumbled, "That is the wrong thing to bring up to that Shinigami. Listen Raito, you are not just facing him but others. They come in a group. And some of those Shinigami are protective of purple eyes."

Raito chuckled, "Tsuzuki-san is his name. Be polite, Oriya."

Oriya muttered, "You are playing a game that cost Muraki his life."

"I die anyway, Oriya," Raito pointed out. Everyone walked to the desk, looking at him. L gave him a fast glare. Ryuk was laughing loudly. He asked, "What about Katsue? What about the others?"

Oriya sighed, "I got the other girls out of there. They are in the underworld as we speak. Katsue was a direct hit against me for helping you."

Raito responded, "You can take Muraki's side."

Oriya growled, "I want the bastard who ended my girl her life."

Raito asked, "What did you tell Tsuzuki-san?"

Oriya answered, "That Muraki gave you darkness."

Raito laughed bitterly, "Oh yes he did and I have not found a way to escape it since."

L asked, "What does that mean?"

Oriya sighed sadly, "Raito knows the end is coming for him, detective. No way he turns, death is waiting for him."

Raito heard the line disconnect as he stared at the computer screen. Everyone was looking at him with questions in their eyes. He didn't know what to say to them. It was better for them to be away from him. He asked, "What is it you want from me, Shadow Master?" Everyone turned their heads to see Tatsumi standing there. Ryuk's eyes lit up, but made no move.

Tatsumi replied, "I guess I do not need to introduced myself to you then, Kira."

"Nope, no need," Raito turned his head to stare straight into blue eyes.

Tatsumi stated, "You know, Tsuzuki is trying to find your connection to Muraki. To be honest, I do not care. You are meant to stand before the Lord of Hades for your judgement."

Ryuk laughed, "He won't. He will die by the death note."

Raito smirked again for Ryuk to look at him strangely. He tilted his head, asking, "Why send out your most powerful Shinigami when you can easily do the deed yourself, Tatsumi-san?" Those blue eyes narrowed at him. L stood in front of him and he pushed the detective back. L stared stunned at him. Everyone in the room looked shock as he growled, "Stay out of this. This does not concern any of you. I played this game."

"You think this is a game, Kira," Tatsumi growled.

"It is always a game. Life is just a strong game to be played, Tatsumi-san," Raito remarked. He laughed as saw the shadows swirl around the area. Everyone stared stunned. Power was in the room. The shadow went toward him and he stood tall. He felt the blood run down his cheek.

Tatsumi hissed, "Do not toy with Tsuzuki or so help me I will finish you, Kira."

Raito taunted back, "Everyone has a weakness. You have to be smart and hide it well." Tatsumi was engulfed in shadows and disappeared. Aizawa looked in shock. Aizawa ran to the table, grabbing a tissue. Aizawa pushed it against his cheek.

L growled, "Yagami-kun is an idiot!"

Aizawa asked, "Why are you doing this, Raito?"

Matsuda buckled to his knees, whispering, "Raito stop. Please stop."

Raito sighed, "There is no stopping them. There is no way to save me. I'm telling you now, stay out of this." He walked out of the room with Ryuk laughing madly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

L sighed, "Go to your rooms or return home." Everyone nodded their heads, sighing they would stay in the rooms for the night. He jumped onto his seat, staring at the ceiling. He glanced over when he heard someone enter. He asked, "Did you get anything, Watari?"

Watari answered, "Yagami-san said that Raito was very sick when he was a child and was in the care of Muraki."

L raised an eyebrow and wondered how much truth was there. He turned around and started to dig deeper into Raito's medical records. He never did before since to him it never seemed to connect to the case.

Ryuk laughed, "A piece of advice, L. Do not stand against Hades. Their Lord wants what he wants and he will send his best to get the job done."

L ignored the creature as he started to read the medical records. He stared shock that Raito almost died as a child from an unknown illness. Muraki became his doctor, trying to cure him. He read through everything. It seemed like Muraki seemed to be clueless what was going on with Raito. He shut down the computer and moved out of the room. Ryuk floated into the kitchen, saying something about finding some apples. He entered his room to see Raito by the window with a lit cigarette. He remarked, "I never knew Raito to smoke."

Raito did not turn to face, "I tried it in my younger teenager years, but I had to fit a perfect role model for everyone. So, I stopped."

"You almost died as a child," L remarked.

Raito shrugged his shoulders, "So I did. Muraki found a way to save me."

L jumped onto the bed, curling his toes as he asked, "Why hate him? Why let you witness death and spare you?"

Raito laughed, "I do not know. Muraki doesn't work with a right mind."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsuzuki stared at the reports, shocked to the core. Raito was truly a doll. He figured out how Muraki saved the boy. He gave off a sad look. Hisoka ran to grab some coffee and food. Tatsumi was standing by the window without saying a word. He hated Muraki even more. Still, there was something calling him to Muraki. It was always there. He spoke, "You should have stayed away. That Shinigami might have killed you."

Tatsumi asked, "Why is everyone sure you will not die yourself, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki tensed by the question and sighed, "I don't know." Those blue eyes glanced at him, catching his lie easily. It was getting harder and harder to lie. He was so tired. He was beyond tired. He was exhausted. He closed his cursed eyes, sighing, "He is a child. A toy Muraki toyed with."

Tatsumi stated, "He has taken many lives. He knew what he was doing. You are letting your emotions get the better of you and second he is playing you."

Tsuzuki slammed his hand down onto the nightstand, growling, "He is a toy. Muraki was his doctor and somehow just by a miracle saved his life from an unknown illness."

"Muraki has been dead for twelve years and all the sudden that boy acts on murder," Tatsumi sighed.

Tsuzuki hissed, "I know Muraki is behind this."

Tatsumi sighed, "Muraki is going after him now. I'm sorry Tsuzuki but this order we must follow to the tee. It was a direct order by Lord Enma."

Tsuzuki walked to the door, sighing, "I know." He walked out bumping into Hisoka. Those green eyes looked at him in concern. He walked around but his arm was grabbed. His emotions were shielded.

Hisoka sighed, "Tsuzuki, I want to help."

Tsuzuki spoke, "Muraki will just take you to get to us. Now, let me go." He pulled away from his partner and left down the hall.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

L felt the bed dip from Raito flopping down. He turned his head, biting his thumb. He asked, "How did Muraki save you?"

Raito answered, "Do not know."

L sighed, annoyed for being lied to. Raito was staring at the ceiling. He leaned over the boy, who stared straight into his eyes. There was hatred. There was no innocence in them. He swept the brown locks out of the face. He stated, "I will get to the bottom of this."

Raito looked at him with a glare, growling, "Stay out of this, L."

L asked, "Why?" Raito turned his head and he forced the boy to look at him. Those eyes flickered for a second and he asked, "Why?"

Raito stated coldly, "I am going to die. Save yourself from grief."

L shook his head, stating, "I want to know why all this, Raito. Why kill? Why confess? Why challenging these beings? Why toy with them? Why is Muraki after you?"

Raito replied, "Kill me, L. At least give me that."

L pulled back, blinking his eyes down at the teenager. Raito snorted pushing him off. Raito rolled over, ignoring him. He asked, "Why do you want to die?" Raito didn't say a word. What more did he not know? He wanted his answers. He flopped beside the teenager, stating, "I'm going to find out one way or another."

"Good luck but it will be too late," Raito snorted.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yagami walked into the house, shocked to see Oriya standing there. An older cop rubbed his head and he asked, "What is he doing here?"

The cop sighed, "Sorry Chief but I can't say."

One the cop left, Yagami walked into the room. The girl was torn to pieces. One arm across the chair, the other in the ceiling fan. Her head staring at the wall. He looked to see the message written in blood.

' _Kira come and play. You are only a weakness.'_

Yagami turned his head to look at Oriya as people were taking photos. He asked in a quiet voice, "Is this Muraki's work?" Oriya stayed silent and he raised an eyebrow at him. He saw rage in those brown eyes of the man. He didn't understand. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

Oriya answered, "Katsue was killed and placed in front of me."

Yagami raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who is she?"

Oriya replied, "An employee, Yagami-san. I'm protective of who works for me. He knows I'm helping Raito."

Yagami sighed, "I do not understand."

Oriya answered softly, "He is trying to find his weakness if he doesn't already know what it is."

Yagami heard people started to gossip and he turned his head to see Raito standing there looking proud with L by his side. His hands curled into fists. He sneered, "Why are you here?" Everyone looked and shook their heads.

Oriya answered, "I told him to come."

"Why?" Yagami growled.

Raito replied, "To show me what is coming after me."

Yagami looked around to see everyone too busy to hear their conversation. Raito stepped into the room, seeing the crime. He wanted to shield him, but he couldn't. It was too late.

Raito remarked calmly, "He is stepping up a notch with this message."

L asked, "What does Yagami-kun mean?"

Yagami watched people give him a sad look and walked out of the room, saying it was all theirs. He glanced over to see Tsuzuki standing with his hands into his long jacket.

Tsuzuki sighed, "Life cut too short."

Raito remarked, "You haven't figured it out yet, Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki sighed, "I do not understand why you are toying with us."

Oriya looked at the message, speaking, "This concerns Muraki."

"So, we have been told, Oriya-san," Yagami replied, rubbing his tired eyes. Oriya shook his head and kept staring at the message.

Oriya spoke, "Light, it is time. I know you know. I can see that look in your eye."

"Know what?" Yagami asked. He grabbed a hold of Oriya as he stared at Raito's tense back.

Raito turned to look at them all, sighing, "I am the target to finish off Muraki."

Everyone but him asked, "What?"

Raito laughed, "Ah, Tsuzuki-san, I never thought to see that look. I'm the weakness to your dark lover."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Descendants of Darkness.

Pairings: Raito/L, Muraki/Tsuzuki

Summary: Raito gained the death note and his mind is spinning with his feelings for L and a surprised visit from his past. Who will win? Who will die?

Notes: Thank you for the reviews. Please comment and tell me what you think. Enjoy.

Raito stared at the purple eyes of the Shinigami who was denying the words. He turned to the message, sighing, "This is not Muraki's work. It is too weak. The life force wasn't drained. This is a direct hit against me to end him completely. I am his weakness." L stood by his side, giving him a concern look.

Tsuzuki denied, "Muraki would never care for anyone. He is toying with you. He made you into his doll by saving your life."

Raito revealed, "Tsuzuki-san, don't you wonder how a weak Shinigami ended Muraki's life. I was six, a child. I was attacked. I should have died that night but Muraki took the blow. He died protecting me."

Yagami whispered, "Raito."

Raito turned to look at his dad, shaking his head. He turned his head back to the message, speaking, "Muraki saved my life a few times. The last blow was what killed him. I am his weakness. It is the same reason why the Lord of Hades wants me. To have me is to control the power within Muraki."

"Liar!" Tsuzuki yelled.

Raito sighed, "You are a demon. You should be able to sense this clearly. You were his lover. Hate and love." Tsuzuki sneered at him and left. L kept staring at him. Yagami walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The body did nothing to him. It might have been Muraki if the life force was drained. He asked, shaking the kindness away from him, "Oriya, did you get my package?"

L asked, "What package?"

Oriya answered, "Yes, but it is dangerous."

Raito knew it was. It was the reason he sent it to Oriya, the only to trust. He walked to the door, speaking, "It is time."

Oriya asked, "Are you sure you want to do it? Do you know what you will release onto this world?"

Everyone eyes were on him. L was walking to him, demanding answers. His lips pulled up, stating, "I will not let the Lord of Hades have me, Oriya. It is time." Oriya repeated his last question and he answered, "Yes, I know what I'm releasing." He turned his head back with a smirk, asking, "Will you betray me?"

Oriya answered with a shake of his head, "No."

Raito walked out of the door with L following close by. Watari opened the limo door and he slid inside. He glanced out the window as L sat next to him, biting the thumb. Those dark eyes were staring him down. He asked, "Will you kill me, L?"

L asked, "Why do you want to die?"

Raito did not turn his head to stare at the detective as he answered, "I am preventing what the Lord of Hades want."

"Do you hate Muraki?" L asked.

Raito answered, "Yes." He closed his eyes. His reasoning to hate the man was not what others thought. He opened his eyes, whispering, "Help us all for what I'm releasing." L pulled his head, staring into his eyes. He laughed, "Death is going to be reawakening L. If you do not kill me, there is no other choice. None. I refuse to bow down to a Shinigami. I refuse."

L turned away from him and Raito went back to staring at the city. Soon, it will bring death to the living. He curled his hands on his pants. He had no choice. It had to be this way. He was being targeted on all sides. He closed his eyes, sighing. It didn't take long to get back to their headquarters. As they entered, the team look at them with a glare.

Aizawa asked, "Where the hell did you two went?"

L jumped onto his seat, hunching over, "Another victim and we paid a visit to the scene."

Ryuk laughed, "This Muraki is really getting under your skin, Raito."

Raito sat down, looking up at the ceiling. He was drained. He was tired. Yet, his pride would never let him fall except to L. It would be beautiful. He knew everyone was staring at him. He released everything that could send death to this world. The Lord of Hades should have known better than to send out his Shinigami for him.

L spoke, "Muraki has not been behind this."

Everyone asked at once, "What?"

L sighed, "Yagami-san should tell me what you are plotting."

Raito laughed, "I told you to stop it, you must kill me, L."

Aizawa growled, "Stop toying with us. This not a game."

Raito looked at the man, sighing, "But it is. Life is a game. I know no other way." He stood up, watching Ryuk tilted his head, remarking the death note will kill him. He walked out of the room, uncaring what they will say about him. He walked into the room and stood by the window. He stared out of it as the darkness was not letting him see anything.

" _Darkness is all we know. Pride is all we have. No one will accept us."_

Raito shut out everything. He was breaking apart. He was dying inside and no one was listening to his screams. He heard the door. He heard the lock. He opened his eyes to see L hunched over by the door. Tonight, marked the end to everything. He ensured it. Oriya would not betray him even if it cost his life.

L walked to him, whispering, "Tell me, Light."

Raito turned to face L, knowing it would be the end. He gave a sad smile and shook his head. He pulled L to him and lips kissed him, taking him out of the living hell. He wrapped his arms around the pale neck. L was taller than him by a couple inches. He wanted to forget for a little while. He wanted to be free. He was pushed to the bed with the detective leaning over him. Those soulless eyes were trying to read his darkest secrets. He pulled the white shirt off of the pale body. He requested, "Make me forget, L."

L asked, "What does Light want to forget?"

Raito saw that his lover was pleading with him to let the detective in. He shook his head, taking the lips. Hands slid under his shirt, making him feel so hot. This desire was not letting him go. It wasn't ending. It was making him hot and yearn for more. His shirt was pushed off of him. A tongue licked at his neck. He ran his fingers through the bird nest of hair, feeling it so soft. He groaned as L sucked at his neck. This was heaven and hell. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to be free at last.

L tore off their clothes, whispering, "I hear Light."

Raito wanted to believe those words, but it was hell to believe such things. He moaned as L teased his nipples. He grabbed the strong back. How many times did they fight and L gave him a run for his money? How many times did L catch him in a lie? What would happen if he revealed everything? Would L run away from him? He bit his lip as L's lips were praising his body. It was so hot. This desire was eating him alive. He felt the fingers and he groaned loudly as they entered his body. Power was around. The darkness was raising. He didn't know how to stop it. Did he want it to stop? He was with his equal, the only who deserved this.

L groaned, "So tight and warm, Light."

Raito pulled those lips to him, taking everything, he could get tonight. No need to talk. It might be their last. When the thick cock entered, he swore, "Dammit, stop acting like I will break." L stared down at him. The passion was there. It was always there as they played a game against each other. Why did he have to be alone in his battle? He bit his lip as a strong hard thrust came inside of him. He clawed at the back, trying to gain all of the detective. He groaned every time a thrust would hit its mark. He was sure L would have a marked up back. He wanted to beg, but he kept his mouth shut. As a pale hand wrapped around him, he felt the push over the edge with a whisper into his lover's ear, "L."

L flooded him with a sigh, "Light."

Raito did not move as L pulled out and did his duties of a lover, cleaning them. As L laid in the bed, pulling the blanket over them. He did something out of character, leaning his head on L's chest. The heart beat he needed to hear. He wanted to keep this, but the darkness was calling.

L remarked, "You are being very touchy tonight. Even without your memories of Kira, you were never a feeling person."

Raito ran his finger over the scars as he sighed, "The end is coming."

"I can protect you," L stated.

Raito whispered, "You will die if you do. And only I can kill you." He felt L looking at him, confuse by his words but the man was silent. He felt his eyes heavy. Soon, darkness was going to engulf everything. To fight against the Shinigami, he was releasing darkness. He felt himself drown in the darkness.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsuzuki sat in the bar, ordering a drink. He stared at the patrons who were looking for an escape. He was losing his mind. He was becoming too exhausted. The front he put up for everyone was eating him alive. He wanted an end.

" _Tsuzuki-san, such a pleasant surprise."_

" _I knew you would never stay away from me."_

" _You are drawn to me as I am to you."_

" _I hate you for your naïve front."_

" _You are no better than me."_

" _You are a killer too."_

" _You are a demon."_

 _The voiced changed to Raito's, "You are a demon. Hate and love."_

Tsuzuki shut his eyes that has been his curse from the day he was born. He drowned his drink, ordering for another. The bartender gave a sad look at him, but said nothing. What was Raito trying to tell him tonight? Raito was trying to share his story to him but he wasn't listening. He closed his eyes again, picturing the night he lost to his desire.

 _Tsuzuki pushed the madman into the wall, sealing those taunting lips. He felt the power inch around them in their deadly dance. Muraki pushed him to the bed, leaning over him. Those eyes read madness and darkness, a craving he wanted for himself._

" _You want me. I am your equal," Muraki whispered deadly._

" _I will kill you, Muraki," Tsuzuki sneered, not denying what the man was saying._

 _Muraki chuckled, "Please do, Tsuzuki-san. It would be a beautiful death by your hands."_

Tsuzuki gave in to the demands of his blood and Muraki's madness. He gave up his body to the man, taking every inch of pleasure. No one but the Count and Lord Enma found out.

" _Muraki is dead."_

" _He was granted a Shinigami life."_

The Count spoke those words. It was the first part that enraged him but Hisoka only thought the anger was from granting Muraki an afterlife. Tsuzuki drowned another drink and requested for a third. The bartender nodded his head. Now, he was told that some kid was the downfall of Muraki. Raito swore that he was Muraki's weakness. He didn't know what to believe. It was too difficult to image Muraki caring for another but himself.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oriya stared at the darkness. His hand bleeding from the cut. He faced with one that could end his life. He smiled bitterly, "Light, I gave you what you want."

Two Shinigami ran into the room, sneering, "Damn fool. What the hell did you release?"

The swords were drawn but Oriya made no move. He didn't flinch when the Shinigami screamed out in their pain. He did not look away as their immortal souls were drowned to the darkness. He whispered, "Light is the one who summoned you. He wants the darkness to engulf everything." He walked out, knowing he would not be touched or harm. He wrapped a cloth around his wound. He had a place to go. He had to do everything even if he fell to death.

It took thirty minutes to stand across the street of the Yagami household. Oriya gave a sad sigh as everything was going to hell. Why didn't he come when he felt something off with the Kira case? Could he have changed the outcome? He lit up his pipe, flinching as his cut burned from holding the lighter. Everything was dying. He felt them like he felt so many things. He turned his brown eyes away from the house, asking, "What do you want?"

Tatsumi spoke, "You are going to get yourself killed."

Oriya chuckled, "I have been waiting for death for a while now. The moment I met Muraki, I knew my life was never the same."

Hisoka growled, "You are loyal to him. He is nothing but a murderer who toys with people's lives."

Oriya sighed, "I told you once kid, your hate is the same as his."

Hisoka sneered, "I am nothing like that monster."

Yagami walked over, asking, "Oriya-san, are you okay?"

Hisoka spoke, "I would not trust one who defends a murderer. Raito is Kira or have you forgotten?"

Sayu yelled, "Raito would never be Kira!"

Sachiko asked, "Is it true, Soichiro?"

Sayu cried, "Tell them they are wrong, dad."

Oriya saw the pain in the Yagami family. He turned his eyes to Hisoka, sighing, "You did not have to destroy their peace, kid." Hisoka glared at him. Tatsumi pushed up his glasses. He pushed away from the wall, saying, "You will not have him, Shinigami. Raito already made sure of that."

Tatsumi asked, "What does that mean?"

Oriya looked to the sky, answering, "You will see, Shinigami." Sayu and Sachiko looked confused and fear. Yagami stood in front of his family. He took a step-in front of them all, replying, "Be prepare."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

L awoke to hear a knock at the door. Raito was sound asleep and he pushed some of the brown hair out of the peaceful face. It seemed unfair not to see the peace in Raito when the teenager was awake. He grabbed his pants and opened the door, "Yes, Aizawa-san?"

Aizawa glared at him, but spoke, "The team wants to talk with you without Raito around."

L nodded his head, glad the man did not bring up his scars. He put on his shirt and walked out of the room. He moved down the hall into the main room. Mogi, Matsuda, and Aizawa looked so lost. He sat on his chair with his legs down. Ryuk was munching down on some apples. Watari gave an annoyed look but shook his head in a second. Before words could be said, he asked, "Ryuk-san, what happens to Yagami-kun if you kill him with the death note?"

Ryuk picked up his head from the apple, laughing, "He goes into nothingness."

L asked, "Would the other Shinigami be able to take him?"

Ryuk snorted, "Hell no."

Watari finally spoke, "Then why plead with L to kill him when he could get you to do the deed?"

Ryuk shrugged his shoulders, mumbling around the apple, "I don't know. I could annoy Raito until he told me but there is no fun there. I am here for a show."

L looked around the room. This was more than they bargained for. It was more dangerous. They now were facing creatures he never believed in. He looked at Ryuk to see him munching down on more apples. Time was running out to save Raito. Death was knocking and he could not stop it.

Ryuk laughed, "This should be fun, but I will claim Raito's life."

Aizawa sighed, "These murders are happening and Muraki isn't behind it. Then who? Why?"

Raito walked into the room, sighing, "They are not pulling any stops to this battle. One wants Muraki's power, the other wants to wipe him out for good."

Mogi asked, "What does that mean, Raito?"

L answered, "It would seem Yagami-kun is..." Everyone looked at him and he curled his toes across the floor. He did not like too many staring at him. Before anyone could say anything, the power flickered for a second and came back on from the back up. He turned his head as Raito stood still. He wanted to shield the teenager from everything.

Ryuk laughed madly as those red eyes stared at the newcomer, "Your time is up, Raito."


End file.
